


Low Tide

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Rare Pair Week, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Learning to Swim, Multi, Poly Relationships, Post-Canon, Sora is honestly only here to have a good time don't mind him, buried in the sand, nothing says having fun like ignoring the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Yuzu brings her boyfriend and girlfriend to Standard to go to the beach. Turns out the fishes out of water don’t know how to swim in the first place! They’ll find a way around it, of course.





	Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week, Day Three Theme: Ocean

The temperature was slowly creeping higher and higher as the days crawled by to summer. Even after dimensional war, Rin and Yuugo stayed in contact with Yuzu, their girlfriend. Usually Yuzu would go to Synchro to visit, but this time she decided to invite the two to Pendulum to go to the beach.

About ten minutes into bathing suit shopping, something crossed her mind that she  _ probably  _ should have considered a while ago.

“Can either of you like, actually… swim?” Yuzu asked, nervously. They could drive motorcycles when they were 14, they could  _ probably  _ swim,  _ right? _

Yuugo rubbed the back of his neck while Rin lowered the hanger in her hands looking up to Yuugo. “I… It’s really never come up.”

“In New Domino, all the water near the Commons was heavily polluted,” Rin explained. “I’m pretty sure you’re more likely to die from ingesting the toxins than drowning.”

“It’s getting better now though!” Yuugo reassured, clapping a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. “The pollution is being dealt with, so I’m sure the little kids back home know how to swim now.”

Yuzu frowned. “I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have suggested it. We can do something else-”

The two laughed. “No no, it’s fine,” Yuugo said, “maybe  _ you  _ could teach us the basics?”

She blinked. A thin layer of panic spread over her face. “Teach you?” Yuzu wasn’t exactly a teacher. Sure she would occasionally tutor the younger kids at You Show Duel School, but… Rin and Yuugo were like  _ her age _ , maybe even older.

But she couldn’t fight against Rin’s and Yuugo’s glittering puppy-dog eyes. One would usually become immune to Yuugo’s cute looks, but after the effects of the Friendship Cup and him no longer mistaking her for Rin all the time, Yuzu came weak to it. Not to mention how adorable Rin was-

“Fiiiine,” Yuzu groaned, receiving a kiss on either cheek from her girlfriend and boyfriend. It would be fine.

* * *

 

The two stayed overnight at Yuzu’s house, having arrived a day early (considering Yuzu had to research how to teach swimming to people her size, she had to postpone the trip). Yuzu volunteered to sleep on the floor, giving Rin and Yuugo her bed, but woke to see both of them were on the floor cuddled up to her, still sound asleep.

Since Shuzo was using the You Show Duel School bus to get there, Yuuya, Sora, Gongenzaka, and the younger kids decided to tag along. At least there were safety in numbers, and Gongenzaka could probably help if either of them were drowning. Not that Yuzu would  _ let them _ get that far, of course. Once they arrived, her dad set up a place to sit, everyone applied sunblock, and then split up.

Yuzu stood in front of her partners, wringing her hands. The water was only up to the waist, but she was still a tad bit worried. “Okay,” she started, composing herself, “you two have your kickboards.” Yuugo was busy pushing the kickboard underwater, watching it shoot out of the water. Rin was about to lecture him, but Yuzu cut them off. “Hold it to your chest and lean forward into the water.” The two did so as instructed. “Okay, now… kick… and try swimming around. And don’t lose it; these are rentals.” The two went off going as fast as they could, as if they were riding their D-Wheel.  _ Some things never changed _ . “But don’t go off too far!” she shouted, hoping they had heard.

It was pointless to try to follow them, so Yuzu stayed where she was in the water. Hopefully her bright pink hair would be like a beacon for them to return to. On a doughnut shaped pool floatie, drink in hand, Sora floated up to Yuzu, bumping into her side. “Hey Yuzu!” He said, lifting his shades. “What’cha doin just standin here?”

“I’m teaching Rin and Yuugo how to swim.” She looked off to see the two were racing. Rin was winning, but Yuugo was close behind.

Sora nodded. “So the student becomes the teacher.” He wiped away a fake tear. “I’m so proud. Gonna teach them how to Fusion Summon next?”

Yuzu laughed. “I don’t think they’d be into that.”

Out of nowhere, Yuuya popped out from under the water, snorkel and swim goggles on, splashing the two. “Tag! You’re it Sora!” With that, Yuuya was back underwater, little bubbles rising to the surface showing his trail.

Sora yanked down his sunglasses, yelling at his submerged friend. “The floatie is ‘time out’ and you know that!” Sora paddled off, leaving Yuzu alone until the two came back.

Yuugo was out of breath and Rin was lecturing him about going too fast and that it was a bad idea. Yuzu couldn’t help but giggle. Yuugo was right when he said his girlfriend liked to ‘mom’ him. He turned to Yuzu for sympathy. “Yuzu-sensei-” Yuugo was cut off by his girlfriends laughing, of whom he quickly joined. “Just kidding. Yuzu, could we, possibly come back to this? My legs hurt.”

Yuzu nodded. “We should go to land. Also we should probably stretch to avoid any possible leg cramps.” The three followed back to Shuzo’s blanket, all three thanking Shuzo for taking them out today. Yuzu got light snacks out of the cooler, giving them to her partners, as both of them stretched their muscles. 

While Rin and Yuzu ate, Yuugo was distracted. Rin inched towards him. “What are you looking at?”

Yuugo blushed, realizing he had been caught. “Oh nothing,” he sing-songed, rocking a bit back and forth. Yuzu and Rin quirked their eyebrows. “I just saw something cool we could do... maybe?” He pointed in the direction he had been staring. 

“ _ Yuugo, _ ” Rin asked, a mischievous look forming onto her face, “ _ do you want us to bury you in the sand? _ ”

Nod nod. The three got up, Yuzu turning back to her dad before running to catch up with the others. “We’re gonna bury our boyfriend in the sand. Don’t let anyone eat my food while I’m gone.”

Shuzo smiles up to her. “Have fun, Little Fruit!” He placed his hand over his heart. “I will be sure to defend your chips  _ with my life. _ ”

Yuzu smiled, waving back as she ran off. Yuugo was helping Rin dig the hole. Neither had shovels, so both had to dig with their bares hands. Yuzu joined in, the work going much faster with the trio together. “The sand closer to the shore works best because it packs better. Nice spot,” Yuzu complimented. Her partners nodded happily, continuing. 

Once they had created a sizable hole, Rin pushed Yuugo in. “You are  _ completely  _ gonna regret this,” she said, pushing the mounds of sand over Yuugo. “You won’t be able to move once this is on you.”

“You also will have sand  _ everywhere  _ on you for about a  _ week _ ,” Yuzu added, patting the sand down.

Yuugo smiled from his sandy confinement. “I trust you two. You’ll let me out if I ask.” Yuzu and Rin looked at each other and gave hesitant nods, Yuugo groaning in response. “I’m calling Gongenzaka if you don’t,” he huffed.

Rin patted Yuugo’s head with her sandy hand. “We’re kidding, dear.”  He nodded best he could with his neck trapped under the sand, but the others got the idea. After Yuugo was completely covered, sans the face, Yuzu continued patting sand around Yuugo’s feet. “What are you doing?” Rin asked, Yuugo struggling to look up to see.

“Making Yuugo a mermaid,” she answered, attempting to shape the tail without any sand tools.

“Am I not pretty enough as it is?” Yuugo asked, deciding to watch the seagulls fly around, figuring that trying to look at them was futile. He really should have worn sunglasses.

Rin helped shape the tail, knowing she wouldn’t be able to perfectly mirror the fin to match Yuzu’s side. “You’re very pretty Yuugo. You just have the potential to be  _ more  _ pretty.”

Yuugo squinted at the birds. “If you say so.”

Once Yuzu finished Rin’s side of the tail, they drew small little scales along the tail’s base. Rin remembered reading about mermaids a long time ago when she was younger, but didn’t really remember anything besides them being pretty and killing people. The two finished the scales, Yuzu clapping her hands in glee. “Here he is! Yuugo 2.0! New features include a tail and no other limbs.”

He laughed. “I wish I could see it.”

With that, Yuzu ran as fast as she could back to the blanket to retrieve her phone. She took several solo pictures of Yuugo (most of which he made a dumb face in) but then took a selfie of her and Rin in front of Yuugo. “I’ll show you the pictures after we leave.” Yuugo whined, but accepted. Their boyfriend buried, the two girls looked off to the ocean, little kids playing and splashing. “So how was swimming?” Yuzu asked.

Rin hugged her knees, watching as Yuuya was doing  _ something  _ on Gongenzaka’s shoulders. “It’s hard. I think we need a lot more practice.”

From behind them, Yuugo verbally agreed. “The kickboards were really useful! And it really didn’t hurt when Rin hit me with hers.”

Yuzu looked at Rin who shrugged. “I’m sure we can come back another time. Or maybe one of the action fields has life-like water we could try.”

Rin smiled, looking over to Yuzu. “Thank you Yuzu,” she said sweetly, kissing Yuzu’s cheek.

“Heyyyyy,” Yuugo drawled out in annoyed tone. “No fair Rin! I can’t kiss her from down here.” The girls giggled at Yuugo’s jealousy.

The two continued watching the waves roll; back, forth, back, forth. Yuugo watched as the sun slowly disappeared from above his spot in the sand. Gongenzaka came up to the three. “Mr. Hiiragi says it’s time to go home.”

About to protest, Rin saw the setting sun. “It sure is getting late, I hope they weren’t worried.”

“I hope we didn’t get burned,” Yuzu added, digging at the compact sand. Even with Rin’s help, it was much harder to dig than it was to compact.

“Allow me,” Gongenzaka said, managing to pull Yuugo out of the sand completely, just by yanking him by the shoulders.

Both from the brute force and the fact Yuugo hadn’t moved it what very well might have been an hour, Yuugo was dizzy, crashing into Gongenzaka. “ _ T-thanks buddy _ ,” Yuugo slurred.

The girls grabbed their sandy boyfriend, dragging him into the water. They splashed off any loose sand, despite knowing there would still be a lot of it left over. The cold water fortunately snapped Yuugo out of his fatigue, and joined the splash fest. After being called a  _ second  _ time, they returned to the shore to Shuzo. Towel dried, they all piled into the bus, eager to talk to the others about how their day went.


End file.
